


Pet Shelter Shoujo Manga Discussion!

by kurikku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Kazunari preps for upcoming Shoujo Manga discussion with Muku and Sakyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Pet Shelter Shoujo Manga Discussion!

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween art/fic exchange with the amazing u/a_rietty ~

Grinning ear to ear, Kazunari runs his hands over the countless colourful notes sticking out from the sides of his shoujo manga. Inu no Haato no Naka ni by Ichiro Suika is up for discussion with Shoujo Manga Appreciation Club today! A beautiful top-selling story where the girl fell in love with the owner managing the animal shelter, truly a perfect mix of fluff and romance. No wonder Mukkun loves it so much, even Kazunari finds it difficult to put the book down. There's so much to discuss, particularly the unexpected dropped lawsuit against the shelter!

With a quick glance on his lockscreen, there are just fifteen more minutes till they get the party started! On instinct, he observes the aircon, ensuring that it's off. Previously Frooch had eaten almost half an hour's time into the meeting on the importance of saving on the electricity bills and of the environmental effects, causing them to sleep without the aircon for days! Mukkun just couldn't bear to turn it on. Borrowing a standing fan from Sukecchi during that period was super troublesome too.

Kazunari rakes his eyes across his room, and his eyes fall onto his roommate's bookshelf. After today's afternoon session, they would have cleared the top shelf's row of books! It certainly doesn't feel like months have passed by, especially this quickly.

Suddenly, Mukkun barges in, yet his expression is far from excitement. The familiar cowering look sends Kazunari rushing to his side.

Mukkun says, "Kazu, oh no what have I done, I'm only adding to the endless list of problems that the manager has! He's going to get executed because of me. Will his ghost ever forgive me?"

"Uwahwahwah, slow down, Mukkun!" Kazunari grabs Mukkun's shaky shoulders. "Is Sukecchi in trouble?"

"Arf!"

A voice that doesn't belong to either of them answers. Mukkun's bag shakes about and Kazunari does a double-take, reminding himself that Taicchan wouldn't fit in his bag.

Mukkun places his bag on the floor and plants his index finger on his lips. "Shhh, if you're found out then the manager's sacrifice will be in vain!"

A maltipoo pops out and whimpers.

"Mukkun?" Kazunari re-adjusts his slipping sweater. While Mukkun takes shoujo manga seriously, it's unlikely for him to pick up a random dog for the animal shelter manga discussion later on. Kazunari isn't sure to be relieved that the dog has no collar either.

"Kazu, this stray, I found, ah." Mukkun takes rapid short breaths. "I found it in an abandoned box that said take me! I wanted the manager's permission to let it stay with us for a while b-but I overheard Sakyo telling him that if this month's expenses increase again, he will end him! W-what should I do? I can't let Sakyo find out. I can't just leave it back there too!"

Kazunari gulps, that's a lot to unpack. Ultimately, he understands anywhere is safer but here, whether it's from Frooch's rage about the dog or the sudden meeting cancellation. Grabbing his phone, Kazunari sends a quick text on the group chat. A simple lie where he needs more time to finish reading should work! "No prob, fam. I cancelled today's session and we need to get out of here ASAP!"

Switching off the lights, Kazunari holds onto his hat while Mukkun is right behind, ready to bolt out.

"Arf!"

"What?"

Mukkun fumbles. "Yuki!"

So much for leaving unspotted! A chill runs down Kazunari's back. He flinches at the frowning Yukki and confused Taicchan blocking the stairs. Their gazes fall onto Mukkun's trembling.

Deadpanned, Yukki says, "I heard a bark."

Forcing a hopefully natural smile, Kazunari says, "It's my way of greeting Taicchan! Arf arf!"

"Huh?" Taicchan raises his eyebrows, only to lower them at Kazunari's winking. "Oh yeah, it's our secret greeting haha. Arf arf!"

Fortunately for them, Yukki doesn't pester on. "For actors, you guys aren't convincing at all. Well, whatever, I don't have time for this, let's go dumb dog."

"A-arf!" Taicchan woofs with tears in his eyes.

Kazunari pats his chest and stops himself from reaching for his pocket. It's not the right time to thank Taicchan nor post on Instablam. Mukkun shushes at his bag and mumbles a quiet apology at Kazunari.

Getting their acts together, the two leave without catching anyone else's eyes.

* * *

After a quick trip to the convenience store, Kazunari heads over to the nearest playground. On the swing, Mukkun strokes the maltipoo with such gentleness, it's hard to think they were in such frantic states earlier.

"Phew! Luckily Frooch was still busy with Sukecchi to notice us, huh?" Kazunari surveys the area. It's quiet and vacant like Taicchan once mentioned it would be. "At least there's no one to disturb us. Here, have some water, Mukkun and pup!"

"Thank you, Kazu."

Slowly, Mukkun uncaps the water bottle and pours onto the cap for the dog. Their happy faces calm Kazunari's stomach more than the soda he just chugged.

Kazunari finally checks his phone and his mouth slants upwards. Taicchan's messages fill up his whole lockscreen, mostly pertaining to the sudden arf noise and Yukki's harsh sewing lessons.

"I found it here." Mukkun's quiet voice draws Kazunari's attention. His head tilts to the side of the swing. "However, the box has disappeared."

Kazunari keeps his phone and flops on the other swing, swinging it about. He adjusts his hat, wondering if that's why Mukkun suggested coming here under the hot sun instead of a cooler place. Still, Mukkun is pretty impressive. Witnessing his running firsthand, his skill is no joke. He doesn't even break single sweat.

Now that things have settled down, Kazunari takes a proper look at the maltipoo. It seems too big to be a puppy; its brown fur is in a mess, though fortunately, it doesn't look injured nor weak. A newly abandoned stray perhaps? Compared to the circus troupe's lost dog Tsuzurun picked up previously, Mukkun's situation isn't as hopeful. Could they possibly pick this dog up too? Although the last time Kazunari has checked their website, they are touring the other side of the world! Taking in an abandoned dog wouldn't sit well with Frooch either, should he post on Instablam if anyone's keen on taking it after all? Slim chances of finding any takers though.

Thinking about it, Kazunari remembers some tricks he had taught his circus dog partner, Love. Teaching it to the stray would surely attract more people in adopting it.

Before he could share his idea, Mukkun lowers his head. His shoulders slump. "I don't know how helpful I would be, but I know it won't be easy taking care of it after school and practice, so if possible I want it to find a great owner. It deserves the very best."

"Mukkun."

Kazunari stops swinging. His face mirrors Mukkun's soften expression. Knowing Mukkun, he's probably resisting the urge to name the dog, Ginchan, from the popular manga. Moreover, the fact he isn't slipping into his pessimism shows his seriousness. Kazunari needs to up his game.

However, Kazunari freezes as he catches a familiar whiff of cologne. One that usually comes along with a scowl and yelling of 'Stop calling me with that nickname.'.

"Miyoshi, Sakisaka. Explain."

Kazunari's on his feet in seconds. His phone slips, but he manages to catch it in the nick of time. The swing hits him forward, and he stumbles to meet the glare that hurts more than the blazing sun.

"Frooch!" Kazunari leaps in front of Mukkun and places his hat on Mukkun's bag. "What brings you here?"

As Frooch folds his arms, the two brace themselves for his groan and long lecture. Instead, he says, "It has something to do with that dog, doesn't it?"

Mukkun hugs his bag. "Um, w-we were studying for the manga..."

"Yeah!" Kazunari says, "I was trying to understand something that I was stuck at. You know when Daisuke tried to feed one of the sheltered puppies! So with this toy dog-"

"Your door wasn't closed." Frooch interjects. "And your manga was fully tabbed till the end."

"Arf!"

Kazunari turns to Mukkun trembling at the exposed dog wearing Kazunari's hat. Both of them gulp audibly before spilling the truth. There's no point in fooling Frooch when he already knows Kazunari has finished the manga.

Eventually, silence sets in after Mukkun keeps claiming he's responsible for everything and Kazunari deflecting it to himself with the dog barking in between.

"Don't you know how hard it is for me to apply an off day just for our meeting? I have to-" Frooch sighs at possibly everyone's puppy eyes. "Well, might as well get it over with. I was about to head over _there_ anyway."

* * *

Somehow, everyone's still alive! They will not be joining Sukecchi up there anytime soon. Moreover, Kazunari can't help but feel it's like a strange 'cat is out of the bag' parody earlier. He should post about this!

Frooch is leading them down an empty road, but it's as if he has a third eye behind him. "Wipe that stupid look off your face and put your phone away, Miyoshi. We're almost there."

"Yeah, yeah." Kazunari pats his pocket. He may be dying to check his phone, but he's also dying to reach the place Frooch's bringing them to! Poor Taicchan won't get to hear from him just yet.

"Arf!"

"Uwah... I didn't know there's really a pet shelter around here!" Mukkun's eyes sparkle as he runs ahead upon seeing the road sign. The dog in his bag woofs excitedly.

"RB Shelter?" Kazunari reads the sign. So Frooch isn't kidding about a pet shelter nearby Veludo park. For Mukkun, a cat lover, to not know about it, this is a real find! It's great to see him smile again.

Grabbing onto his hat, Kazunari follows the sign to the pet shelter. He raises his eyebrows when Mukkun stops running to point above while the dog hides its head into the bag.

Mukkun says, "K-Kazu, someone has raided the pet shelter! Did all the animals escape?"

The wooden signboard that reads 'R.B. Shelter' lays flat the ground. Cobwebs stick onto the corners and the surface is layered with dirt and stains. Kazunari bends down and blows the dust away, revealing vandalism beside the text.

"It must be a hex, the shelter's cursed!" Mukkun withdraws his hand. "W-we were too late, Kazu!"

"Mukkun, wait!" Kazunari's index finger hovers above the signboard, tracing the outline. In a way, it feels like a messy artwork. "I kinda think it's a doodle?"

Kazunari whips out his phone and dives straight into Googling 'RB Shelter'. Nothing pops up about the pet shelter. Is it new?

The entrance is wide open, yet both of them aren't able to see anything inside. It's pitch black despite the hot afternoon sun. Putting his hand on Mukkun's shoulder, Kazunari takes a deep breath. Slowly, he turns on his phone's flashlight and shines it at the entrance.

A ghost comes into view, eliciting everyone's shrieks including its own. However, Kazunari's flashlight remains in place. His free hand switches to the camera app. He has got to record this for Instablam!

Kazunari's camera app face filter activates, adding a sunglasses effect on the ghost. Kazunari narrow his eyes and zooms out on his phone. Something at the bottom captures his attention, and he lowers his phone. The ghost has... feet?

"Uwah, Mukkun," Kazunari zooms his phone into the guy's feet. "A human!"

The mysterious man steps into the light, reaching out for Kazunari's phone. "Stop recording! Don't send that to the authorities, it'll close us down!"

"Arf!"

The man stops and turns to the noise. Colour seems to return to his cheeks at the sight of the dog.

"A real dog?"

"Close?" Kazunari takes a step back and unclenches his nose. "Wait could you be the owner of this shelter?"

"Oh no, the owner turned into a ghost just and can't move on until we take over." Mukkun freezes. "I can't take this heavy responsibility, Kazu! I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess. We're going to vanish as the failing successo-"

"Hey, don't go killing me off. Although, at this rate maybe that's a better escape plan..."

"Arf!"

Kazunari inspects the man's clothing — tattered and unmatched sewn with different fabric patterns. His unkempt hair and slouching posture too... If it isn't for his blonde hair and wrinkles, he might be Sukecchi's twin. _Or is he?_

Kazunari asks, "Hey mister, are you related to Sukecchi? Uh, Matsukawa Isuke?"

The man scoffs. "No, my name is Rak. Why did you and that jerk asked me the same question?"

"Um, Rak sir!" Mukkun lifts the dog slightly. "W-we found this stray and would like to put it under your care."

After a long stare at the dog, Rak's shoulders slump. Sorrow seems to coat over his eyes. "I would love to but..."

The wind picks up, blowing a littered can on the ground. It rings throughout the deserted area.

The roommates lean in and say in unison, "But?"

Rak turns meek, almost like a turtle trying to hide in its shell. "I can't do it now. You got to apply some other time-"

"There won't be a next time," Frooch emerges from behind them. "This shelter is going out of business."

Kazunari and Mukkun jump to the sides in fright. However, Rak remains where he is.

"Jerk!" Rak's hot temper returns as he stomps his feet. "RaccoonBros won't lose to the likes of you!"

Frooch shakes his head. "Yet you're unable to take in a stray? You've been doing nothing for the past years," he dials his phone. "Meanwhile, you two, return to the dorms and stay out of danger."

Kazunari takes a moment to let it all sink in. RaccoonBros? As in R.B.? What a tacky name. Frooch's purpose of coming to this torn down shelter is to close it? Does that mean he's calling-

"Sakoda," Frooch answers his phone. "Demolish R.B. Shelter now."

Even though it's not on loudspeaker, Kazunari could hear Sakoda's cheerful reply loud and clear.

Rak screeches, "D-Don't I have until 6PM?"

Frooch shakes his head. "What difference will it make?"

Kazunari shuffles his feet and scratches the back of his head. Mukkun and Rak are squirming under Frooch's gaze and the impending danger.

"Is this... Really the end?" Rak's body goes limp. "I can't save it after all."

What should Kazunari do? Yet, somehow behind the dreadful feeling, there's also feeling of deja vu that Kazunari couldn't place.

That is until his eyes fall upon the dog biting the bag in stress.

Kazunari says, "Mukkun, doesn't this feels like chapter 333 when Daisuke resolves to save Ginchan from trouble?"

"Eh?" Mukkun blinks and his eyes widen. "O-oh, Hikari's lawsuit?"

Frooch tightens his lips while Rak looks at everyone with his mouth open. Eventually, Frooch says, "Miyoshi, having the manga discussion now of all places."

Ginchan the puppy destroyed Hikari's, a potential adopter's, designer purse which caused her to pursue a lawsuit against the shelter for damages. It was only when Hikari understood the struggles of managing a pet shelter, the lawsuit was dropped. That arc has won many fans over!

"Stay with me, Frooch," Kazunari nudges Frooch's shoulder, undeterred by the latter's scowl. "Don't you think a case study on literature is great? What better way than to apply what you have learnt yeah?"

Mukkun strokes the maltipoo's head and eventually, it releases the bag. With a deep frown, his eyes rest on the wet zipper.

Frooch is still talking, "This man has been in debt for decades. You're lucky to survive this far without a single funding."

"I can't just give up! My parents may have been strange for calling this pet shelter after two raccoons in the empty lot when they bought it, but I'm proud of this place! I can't let it close down," Rak lowers his eyes onto the fallen signboard, his hands clenched. "Not like this."

Kazunari scratches his head. It's sounding more and more like a shounen manga! He turns to Mukkun who is still staring at the zipper. His stare could burn a hole into them.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Frooch shifts his attention to Mukkun and Kazunari. "In a few hours no less?"

Kazunari tilts his head. "Io brought attention to the shelter with flyers pasted throughout the neighbourhood, I could help to design the flyer but ah... I don't think we have the time for it."

Mukkun's mouth twitches and, finally, he speaks up, "Sakyo, please call Sakoda to hold it off! I... Kazu, Sakyo, please follow me!"

Mukkun presses his quivering lips together and dashes off, leaving a gust of wind that almost blows Kazunari's hat away. Grabbing onto it, Kazunari gives chase, not before turning around to motion Frooch to follow. Thankfully when Mukkun runs out of sight, the distinctive woofs lead Kazunari to him.

A myriad of questions in the form of maltipoos runs through Kazunari's mind. Where is Mukkun running off to? A printer shop? But they don't have anything to print out yet.

With the help of the red traffic light, Kazunari catches up with Mukkun. He hasn't run this much before, not even when switching classes. As he catches his breath and rest his hand on Mukkun's bag, the dog pops out of it, licking Kazunari's hand.

"Phew, thanks little guy!" Kazunari straightens his back and grins. "I've almost lost you, Mukkun. I love the energy though, so don't go apologising for that."

"Kazu!"

Suddenly, they are interrupted by Tenma's singing. That ringtone always get Kazunari smiling! Without looking at the caller ID, Kazunari answers his vibrating phone.

"Ye-"

"Miyoshi."

Kazunari turns around, trying to find the man gasping for air, but Frooch is nowhere to be seen! Seeing Mukkun's perplexed face, Kazunari sets his phone on loudspeaker.

Frooch asks, "Where are you?"

"Um, the traffic light near," Kazunari glances to his left. "Veludo Park?"

Mukkun says, "P-please come to Veludo Park, Sakyo."

"Tsk, that's too far for me to run over." Frooch expels a sigh, mumbling about the lack of respect for their elders. "I'll meet you guys there."

The green pedestrian hues light up at the same time Mukkun thanks him. Without another word, Kazunari lightens his grip on his phone and follows Mukkun to the park across. It's bustling with activity; children chase one another, cyclists ring their bells and there are tons of people jogging too. A complete opposite of the playground. Kazunari can't help but think that Mukkun might be finding someone to adopt the dog here.

Standing in front of a bench, Mukkun faces Kazunari with a thinning nervous smile. "W-we're, we're going to do street acts to promote RaccoonBros Shelter!"

For a moment, Kazunari gets lost in Mukkun's fiery gaze. Closing his mouth and patting Mukkun's back, Kazunari laughs.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mukkun! Such quick thinking. Free, too! Frooch would be proud of you," Kazunari rakes his eyes across the park and checks his phone. No new notifications from him. Well, they should get a head start then! With his fingers typing to Frooch about their plan, Kazunari says, "Okay Mukkun, whenever you're ready!"

Mukkun bites his lips. With all his might, he shouts, "Brother, please! I can't let you or father throw him away."

Such power behind his desperation and nervousness! It's almost similar to a scene in the previous manga they discussed too. Kazunari steels his face, channelling his pirate play character. "Aoi, you know dad won't let you keep a stray."

"I thought you of all people would understand..."

The dog sniffs Mukkun's face and whines. A crowd begins to gather, excitedly asking among themselves if it's a street play.

Kazunari looks away and checks his phone. What should he do to promote the shelter? At the corner of his eye, the elderly couple on the bench has put down their newspaper, watching them. An idea lights up above his head and his fingers tap away on Instablam. An awareness post to share would work! Contented, he looks up, saying, "The nearest shelter. At the very least, you should put him there. I'll go with you to RB Shelter now, hurry up."

"Yes!" Mukkun gasps. His fingers linger in mid air, as if resisting to hug his brother. Mukkun takes off his bag and wears it in front, smiling at the dog. "He's the best brother I could ask for."

In sync, Kazunari and Mukkun bow at the crowd, thanking them.

The applauses are cut short as Mukkun rejects a lady's tip. Shaking his head, he points to the direction of RaccoonBros. "Um, please keep your tips! RB Shelter is actually facing a difficult time right now. Spare a few minutes to drop by and donate there if you can instead. Every bit will help this dog and other future animals!"

Kazunari adds on, "Before it's too late! And if you fancy a photo with this cutie right here," he pats the maltipoo and strikes a peace sign. "Feel free to do so and spread the love using the #RBshelter on Instablam~"

After a couple of quick photoshoots, Kazunari and Mukkun watch the crowd head towards the pet shelter. Grinning, Kazunari pats Mukkun's back _hard_. "Amazing Mukkun, you're like the hero Daisuke!"

"Ehehe... Thank you Kazu, let's try one over there."

They run over to the rubbish bin near the water cooler where a line of joggers and kids are queuing. Nodding to each other, Kazunari then turns his back to Mukkun who places the maltipoo close to the bin.

"Mum is allergic to dogs, you can't bring it home." Kazunari pulls his sweater closer, as if warming up from the cold words he just said. However, his left sleeve slides down as Mukkun tugs onto it.

"B-but," Mukkun gulps audibly. "Who would leave this poor dog in the trash? Can we call the police...?"

Seeing that Mukkun doesn't budge, Kazunari sighs. "I think I know a place, well it's somewhat better than a literal trash bin. RaccoonBros Shelter, just across the street."

"Huh, how did you know such a place?"

Folding his arms, Kazunari mutters. "I was, you know, passing by."

Mukkun offers a wry smile at Kazunari's shifty eyes. "Well, I know that's _really_ out of the way for you."

Kazunari resists the urge to grin. Mukkun's playing a cheeky character and if he isn't wrong, that's almost like the shelter manga's main love interest, Io! Well, Kazunari can play that game too — by imitating Io's big brother! He fiddles his imaginary earring and turns away. "Fine, I have always wanted to work there... but the owner rejected me because it's closing down today."

"W-what? And what will happen after they close down? What will happen to this dog?"

Mukkun takes deep breaths from his outburst, only to be met with Kazunari's sorrowful eyes. On cue, they face the silent crowd together. "Thank you!"

The crowd relax, and Kazunari meets and holds their gazes. He leans on Mukkun's shoulder, ruffling the dog's head. "RaccoonBros Shelter is closing for reals! We wanted to drop this poor guy over there, please make it a reality! Instablam #LMBIS!"

As the crowd disperse, a familiar voice comes from behind. "Hmph, was that an impression of the Souma siblings?"

Kazunari jumps. Did Frooch pop out from the trash can? Upon closer inspection, Frooch is standing upright without any dirt on him, just right behind them, undetected again.

"Oh man Frooch, are you a ninja in your past life? I didn't hear you!" Kazunari shakes his head and the random idea of Frooch being a haunted house scarer. He would totally be popular.

"Sakyo, you're here! We need your help."

Mukkun's hands fly everywhere, explaining every nook and detail of his plan in large movements. However, he spends most of his speech depreciating himself, and uh oh, Frooch's face is turning darker than his outfit!

Kazunari exchanges glances with the whispering crowd and then the poor dog, and its puppy eyes spring him into action. He grabs Frooch's shoulder and locks him in the eyes. Not with puppy eyes but steeled ones.

"Dad! Come on, my friend really needs your help!"

Frooch grits his teeth. "What."

Thankfully, Mukkun gets the hint. He leans closer to Frooch, determined, and says, "I need to move and I can't bring him along."

This is based on how Daisuke started working for the shelter! His friend, Ohno, was unable to bring his pet to his new strict step-family and had to ask around for a possible taker. Actually, Daisuke's stern but kind father suits Frooch to a T!

"We can keep him," Kazunari motions the dog with his head. "Right?"

"No." Frooch pries Kazunari's fingers off.

Despite it, Kazunari glues them back. "Ehhh, I know deep inside, you love dogs! There's a whole subreddit just for you, you know."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Come on come on come on, please please please!" Kazunari begins to shake him. "You can pick its collar!"

"Just what are you dragging me into? The answer is no."

"Aw!"

"But I know a guy at the nearby shelter. You better hurry before he's gone."

Kazunari beams and turns to Mukkun. "Oh you hear that El? What are we waiting for?"

Frooch pushes his glasses up. "Oi, I didn't even tell you the name yet. RaccoonBros Shelter, remember it."

The roommates salute. "Yes sir!"

The crowd laughs, not expecting another street act so soon. Mukkun takes the chance to encourage them to head over to the shelter once more. Frooch adds on. "... If you don't believe us, head over there yourself."

Kazunari points them to the right direction. "Just across the street! Thank you!"

Once the crowd disperse, thankfully towards RaccoonBros shelter, Frooch speaks, "Just why are you doing all these effort for a stranger?"

On instinct, Kazunari closes his mouth. How did that thought not cross his mind? Well obviously Mukkun is the kind of person who would help oth-

"There are other shelters to go to. You're wasting time for a closing, hopeless one."

Frooch's glare and shaking of his head force Kazunari to zip his mouth, and he does so out of concern for his friend rather than his own safety. It's important for Mukkun to be clear about what he wants.

The corners of Mukkun's mouth tip downwards as he casts his gaze onto the dog sticking out its mouth. The dog meets his eyes, and it sits under his shadow as if enjoying a cooling shade. Slowly, Mukkun places the dog in his bag and prepares water for it. He whispers, "Don't eat the bag, okay?"

The dog barks, waiting patiently. Mukkun brings the filled water bottle cover towards the dog, and it licks his hand. He musters a sad smile. "At first, I was fine with anybody taking good care of it. The thought of it wandering around, unable to find food or shelter or worse! Eating non-edible things... I couldn't stand it. But when I saw Rak, he really reminds me of Chihiro. The sorrow she faced... I don't wish it upon anybody."

Chihiro. Daisuke's rival who has gotten his pet shop shut down because of financial issues. She may be mean to Daisuke, but the love she has for the creatures was genuine. It did bring a tear to Kazunari's eye at the shop closure chapter.

Frooch keeps his arms folded. However, Kazunari could see his eyes soften. _Just a tiny bit_. Nudging him, Kazunari says, "Woohoo! Mukkun is the kind of guy who would still do it even without picking this dog up. He's a hero like Daisuke! See see, we're still having a discussion on the manga in a round-about manner. It's not a waste of time~"

"Kazu." Mukkun bites his lips, biting down his sheepish smile. "If RB Shelter stays in business, we can visit it nearby until it gets picked up..."

Sighing, Frooch turns away. "You both read too much Shoujo manga."

Suddenly, he throws a glance over his shoulder. "What are you dilly-dallying for? We have got no time to waste. Hurry up and clean the dog so people dare to take pictures with it. I'm disappointed you didn't think of that, Miyoshi."

Kazunari does a peace sign and hangs his shoulder around Mukkun's. "Awesome sauce, Frooch! See, with more heads together, we're unstoppable Mukkun! Oh hey, why don't we do a street act by covering the wet dog with Frooch's sweater-"

"No." Frooch shakes his head and tells the two to go ahead with the washing as he makes a phone call. Somehow, Kazunari's sure he heard ugly sobbing coming from his phone thanking him.

* * *

At last, the sky dyes everything orange.

"We should bring Sumi here next time!" Kazunari stretches his arms. "He would be able to translate what the fellow is saying, right?"

The dog tails behind them, and Kazunari resists petting its fluffy fur from all the scrubbing. It's time to harvest the fruits of their labour! The four of them, including the maltipoo, have been hard at work for the past few hours. Gathering almost 700 likes and 100 RB Shelter posts on Instablam sounds like a safe bet for Rak's shelter, at least that's what he hopes.

Frooch doesn't say anything. He wears a poker face that Kazunari recognises during their mahjong nights. Still, Kazunari doesn't miss the glint of excitement and passion behind Frooch's eyes during their street acts.

Meanwhile, Mukkun has been jittery ever since they started walking towards the shelter. Kazunari couldn't blame him. The fate of the maltipoo and shelter falls on their shoulders, especially Mukkun's. He pats Mukkun's shoulder reassuringly, unfortunately jolting him in the process. Mukkun offers a small smile in return.

The road towards the shelter remains deserted, setting Kazunari's heart pounding. Then, not far down, they spot Rak! He's barely standing. Holding onto his hat, Kazunari follows Mukkun who has already reached Rak in the blink of the eye.

Mukkun asks, "What happened, Rak?"

"Oh," Rak sniffs, holding onto Mukkun's arm for support. "You guys. You guys really did this for me."

The dog pops out and sniffs Rak's hand. It whines elicits Rak's tears to spill. Before anyone could react, he corrects himself in between his sobs. "No, all this just for you, and yet-"

His weak voice is drowned out by a loud noise trembling the ground. Kazunari straightens his back at the familiar face riding an excavator that is as yellow as his hair.

Mukkun's mouth trembles, and eventually his legs give up. Rak falls along, his tears drip onto the dog.

Sakoda parks right in front of the shelter, and Kazunari follows his line of sight. A greater sense of dread fills him as Frooch approaches.

He says, "The donations aren't enough to pay off the debt."

Kazunari's heart sinks, and he cannot imagine how much worse Mukkun feels. There must be something else he could do.

"W-What about setting up an online donation page?"

Rak shook his head so hard, his snots come flying. "The least I could do, is to take in that dog under my own care. I'm s-so sorry."

"Life isn't a Shoujo manga, it's only natural for RB Shelter to close down eventually," Frooch folds his arms and closes his eyes. He whispers low enough for only Kazunari to hear, "No miracle is going to save it like Mankai, although you did save that fool in a way, bringing back his sense of responsibility."

"Frooch."

That is all that Kazunari could mutter. Of course, he knows life isn't a Shoujo manga. And of course, despite that, there's nothing wrong in trying and hoping for the best. Frooch, of all people, helped out after all. He knows it's not entirely futile.

However, Mukkun's mind must be in a spiral right now.

Kazunari gets on his knees, meeting Mukkun at eye level. As feared, Mukkun isn't responding well. In fact, he's not moving at all.

Kazunari almost misses Frooch offering a few minutes grace for them to leave the premise. With a heavy heart, Kazunari lifts the shell-shocked Mukkun and sobbing Rak by their shoulders. It takes almost everything for Kazunari to withhold them from turning back to stop the demolition.

At the very least, Kazunari covers the dog's eyes with his hat. Although, he wishes he could spare it the chaos.

* * *

Mukkun has gone to bed.

Kazunari clenches his chest at Mukkun's quiet sniffs. It's an odd thing to wish for, but Kazunari rather hear Mukkun's endless negativity than this.

Hyodle advises to let him be, not before handing Kazunari a seemingly secret stash of sweets for Mukkun. It sits untouched on Mukkun's desk, along with a wrapped up dinner by Omimi.

In between his sniffs, Kazunari hears the soft aircon running. Frooch has given his permission for them to turn it on early. In his own ways, he's looking out for them.

Kazunari plays a soft classical tune on his computer, hopefully drowning out the noises in Mukkun's head. Meanwhile, it's not enough to stop a line that keeps repeating in Kazunari's own head.

_"I couldn't be their hero like Daisuke."_

Those were the only words Mukkun said after the demolition. They linger on his mind, keeping him wide awake. Kazunari runs his hands across his arm where the redden crescent marks have not disappeared.

Rak had said a lot of things, mostly thanking them again for their efforts. Although, Kazunari found him staring longingly at open pet shops and clinics on the way to the train station and muttering who would hire him when he hadn't done a good job caring for the animals.

Slowly, Kazunari flips through the pet shelter Shoujo manga, stroking all the notes sticking out. Discussing Mukkun's favourite books don't seem like a great idea. In what other ways could he cheer Mukkun up?

And how many times has he opened and closed the Instablam tab now? Kazunari leans back and scratches his head. The excited photos of people with the maltipoo fail to evoke a smile from him. Moreover, he doesn't feel like replying to those asking what happened to the shelter. The demolition did cause quite a stir. Should Kazunari simply delete it? It's not his place to update the shelter's terrible fate.

Eventually, the scrolling comes to a stop. Kazunari blinks at a comment asking why these random people are trying to save an unknown pet shelter.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kazunari lowers his gaze. The manga that started it all lies wide open. A spread of Daisuke surrounded by his human and animal friends from the shelter as he laments Chihiro's loss.

In that instance, Kazunari's tablet pen moves rapidly. With the mental picture of the maltipoo fresh in his mind, Kazuanri captures its preciousness across the computer screen. Finishing the drawing with the colour pink, Kazunari soon begins his Instablam post draft, ignoring the pangs of hurt in his chest throughout the night.

* * *

Kazunari wakes up with a start. He wipes the saliva on his chin and rubs the tablet pen graving on his cheek. He has fallen asleep on his desk. What was he doing the previous night? Yawning, Kazunari picks up his tablet. It takes a few seconds for his brain to click. That's right! His post!

Unlocking his computer, Kazunari's eyes widened even more at the overwhelming number of likes and comments. What's going on?

"Wait," Kazunari says out loud, wheeling away from his desk. "Woah, woah, woah, woah."

He wheels forward, and the sound of rapid clicking rings throughout his room. Picking up his jaw off the floor, Kazunari wheels out and runs over to Mukkun's bed with his phone.

"Mukkun, Mukkun, wake up!" Kazunari climbs the stairs. "You gotta see this ASAP!"

Mukkun covers his face with his pillow. His voice is muffled as he ask Kazunari to go away.

Not giving in, Kazunari slips his phone underneath the pillow. A wide grin spreads across his face at Mukkun's muffled screaming.

Mukkun sits up, and his pillow falls off his face. His eyes remain glassy. "I-Ichijo drew us? H-how?"

"Yes!"

To everyone's surprise, Ichiro has drawn a reply to Kazunari's post on Mukkun's efforts to save an abandoned maltipoo and a closing pet shelter because he didn't want them to experience sorrow just like Chihiro did. It's a drawing of Chihiro hugging Mukkun and the maltipoo! That's not all, Ichiro also slid into Kazunari's DM, wanting to feature the maltipoo in the manga and getting into contact with Rak. Seems like they have plans to recommend Rak to various pet shelters who are hiring, especially those that might house raccoons.

Beaming, Kazunari ruffles Mukkun's head. "See Mukkun, you're a hero!"

"I-I..." Mukkun rubs his eyes. "Am I still asleep?"

"No."

The both of them jolt slightly at the visitor. It's Frooch, and he's smiling early in the morning in his casual wear!

Frooch says, "Hmph, I suppose the hands on discussion nonsense worked, Miyoshi. I see that you have seen the news too. Well done, both of you. Especially you Sakisaka."

"Sakyo..."

"It's not a fairy tale or Shoujo manga ending, but it's a big help to that fool in getting a job again." Frooch adjusts his glasses and lifts his phone. Rak's name is on screen, seemingly on mute. "Now, I came here because there's an annoying phone call. Do you want to listen to his wailing?"


End file.
